


Greedy Eyes

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Series: Kinktober 2018 [27]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Do not post to another site, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Masturbation, Non-Wrestling AU, Voyeurism, exibitionism, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: Pete can see into the windows of a half dozen other apartments from the fire escape of his own, but there’s only one that interests him, and it’s the window directly across from his designated smoking area.
Relationships: Pete Dunne/Rhea Ripley
Series: Kinktober 2018 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1151888
Kudos: 14





	Greedy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> *laughs and sobs* I just wanna finish these.
> 
> Title taken from I Get Off by Halestorm, which heavily inspired this fic.

Pete can see into the windows of a half dozen other apartments from the fire escape of his own, but there’s only one that interests him, and it’s the window directly across from his designated smoking area. It opens into the bedroom of the sexiest woman he’s ever laid eyes on, and at any given moment the foot of her bed and the large mirrored dresser pressed to the wall are visible to him because she never closes her curtains. As such he’s spent quite a few lazy mornings and casual evenings watching her get dressed and then undressed for the day.

In the beginning, he felt bad about it, he has a few morals after all, but he isn’t the one who refuses to invest in blinds and to ignore a view like this would be almost as disrespectful as tuning in. After all, a man who lives twenty feet from an art gallery is bound to attend a show every now and then, and Pete’s recently found himself quite taken with the talent on display.

Take tonight, for example, she’s just come home from wherever she’s been, and the lights of her room blinking to life draw his attention to her arrival. She seems a little tired, her movements sluggish and slow as opposed to aggressive and assured, and it’s her hat that gets pulled off first and tossed carelessly on the dresser. He can see her chest rise with a deep inhale, and she drags a tight hand through her short blonde hair to tug at the roots as she puffs out a relaxing breath. 

Her black spiked jacket comes off next, and she’s much gentler with it when she sets it beside her hat on the dresser. She’s wearing a black crop top that shows off her flat stomach and ridiculously ripped arms, and Pete admires the play and pull of muscle under her bronze skin when she stretches and rolls her neck and shoulders. She leans closer to the mirror to wipe a finger under each ebony lined eye, in an effort to do what Pete has no idea, but next thing he knows, she’s grabbing the hem of her shirt and stripping it off in one fluid motion. 

That’s when he learns she’s not wearing a thread of anything else underneath that tiny top.

Her breasts, slightly bigger than one might expect, sway sensual and seductive as she toes off her Vans, and then she’s unbuttoning her jeans and peeling the skintight material off of her toned legs. Once again, there’s nothing beneath her clothes but bare skin, and Pete perks up in his seat because this is quickly becoming her best performance. 

She stands there, completely nude save her numerous tattoos, and they both stare enthralled as she trails light fingers over her abdomen, and he can see the delicate flutter of muscle under her teasing touch. He watches her, and she watches her reflection and white teeth sink into her bottom lip as she cups and massages her tits, and her head tilts back in pleasure when she pinches her nipples. Once they’re stiff and hard under her fingertips, her right hand glides back down over her taut torso to the tempting space between her thighs. 

She sucks in a harsh breath, and her whole body jumps as she starts to circle her clit, and her gaze never leaves the mirror as she focuses on the eroticism of her experience and the beauty of her form, and Pete’s right there with her.

His mouth has gone dry, and his heart trips behind his ribs as his blood heats and every arrhythmic beat of the stuttering organ pumps it molten to his core. He can’t look away from her, refuses to even blink because he doesn’t want to miss a second of the private pornography unfolding before his ravenous eyes. She slides through her folds to dip those lucky digits into her channel, and his dick fills, desperate and damning, as he imagines her slick on his tongue and her scent in his nose, and he squeezes his crotch to adjust his newly uncomfortable shorts.

She fucks herself lazy and deliberate, and her pace increases gradually as she makes love to herself, and her mouth falls open on what Pete assumes is a moan. She knows when she wants more, and she doesn’t hesitate to give it to herself as the hand still toying with her tits joins the other between her legs to start working over her clit again. 

He’s marble hard and throbbing under his palm now, and if the way he’s rubbing over his cock is really jacking off who’s to know other than him and god. He figures she must be getting close to her peak because she’s flicking her clit and pounding her pussy with synchronized precision as she twitches with uncontrollable pleasure. She rides that cusp for a few more perfectly tense and expectant moments, and then she’s shaking apart with euphoria, and Pete swears he can hear the deep sultry shout of her release through glass and concrete. 

His own bliss is building bright and luminous in his pelvis, and he’s seconds away from coming in his pants like a horny teenager when she removes her fingers from her cunt and then inserts them soaking and sexy into her mouth. It makes his gut seize, and Pete groans as his balls draw tight, and he squirts cum hot and sticky into his hand. 

She’s still sucking her fingers clean, and he’s hardly had time to enjoy the endorphins when she turns to the window, and they lock eyes instantly. He sits up straighter even as he tries to hunch over his crotch to hide the evidence of his voyeuristic emission and panic floods into his veins to ruin whatever’s left of his orgasmic afterglow. He’s about to flee back to his apartment, determined to break his lease first thing in the morning, but he’s caught in the snare of her eyes and unable to move. 

She thrusts into her mouth once more, and then she’s pulling her fingers from between sarcastically curved lips and smirking at him as she flips him off, and it’s at that moment that blinds he was sure she didn’t own begin to creep automatically closed. Pete sits there stunned stupid as she laughs and blows him a cocky kiss and then he gets one last flash of her juicy ass as she turns around and walks away.  
He stays there for a while, staring blindly at the black vinyl, finally obscuring her window as he tries to process everything that just happened, and when it finally clicks, he chuckles at his own ignorance. All these months, he’s believed himself to be spying on an oblivious neighbor, but as it turns out that’s not the case at all because she’s had the ability to protect her privacy this entire time, and that leads him to one conclusion.

She wants him to watch.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober 2018 Day 27 prompt - voyeurism


End file.
